


“Do you ever think that we should just stop doing this?”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Klaroline Drabbles [7]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	“Do you ever think that we should just stop doing this?”

Caroline holds the sheet to her naked chest as Klaus rolls off her and settles into the bed with a deep sigh. 

“Do you ever think that we should just stop doing this?” Klaus asked suddenly staring up at the rafters in the loft. Caroline sat up.

“What?” She asked, in shock. “Klaus, I wouldn’t make the trips all the way down to hot and sticky New Orleans if I didn't want to. I want to be here.” She said as she moved to straddle his lap her hands resting on his chest. 

“Your friends don’t wonder where you are?” Klaus asked, reaching to brush her hair out of her eyes. Caroline smiled and laid down on top of him and Klaus started stroking her back in long strokes.  

“I don’t care anymore. I have 5 months left and then I was thinking…that I might move down here” She said quietly, unsure. Klaus froze, his hand stop stroking her back and he pushed her away slightly. 

“Really love? You would do that?” He asked moving his head so that their eyes met. 

“I mean if you still wanted me to…but if this is all that we are then maybe…” Caroline said sadly. Klaus sat up pulling Caroline onto his lap and kissing her soundly.

“There is nothing I would love more, sweetheart.” He said kissing her again. 

“So 5 months,” Caroline said happily pushing Klaus so that she was laying on top of him again. 

“5 months love,” He said before rolling them over. 


End file.
